Sometimes You Just Gotta Live
by I'm With The Circus
Summary: Arthur would rather invent. Alfred prefers partying like a party animal. They meet one weekend at a market and Alfred feels like this was not their last meeting. He is proven right once he sees Arthur again at a nightclub next to Lovino...reading a book. Outraged by this, Alfred is determined to make him live the good life. Even if he accidentally falls in love with the quiet boy.


**Here's a new story from me. It's different from how I wrote Leap Year. So, when I finish this chapter up, Leap Year will be gone. Yup, gone. So, don't expect me to update daily, for me and my friends share this computer. Well...I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Oh, and one more thing: there are human names. So, if you see state names instead of human names in my summary, it's because I'm just that fricking lazy. :/ So, look at the summary and read onward. Next chapter, I'll explain what I'll be doing with the reviews and stuff (that is, if I get any).**

* * *

**Summary: ** England's spending his twenties locked up in his apartment, experimenting on stuff and occasionally blowing up stuff. America's spending his twenties clubbing and living his life. They meet in the parking lot of a supermarket and America feels that him and England should not just end their story here. That is when he finds out from his friend Romano, who goes to the same university as England, that England would rather experiment than go clubbing. Now, America is determined to make England get out of the house and live.

* * *

An iPhone 5 was making a noise that sounded like rain falling from the sky and pattering on the roof and windows on a bed.

Nobody answered the phone and a message began to play.

_"Hey, lazy bum! It's Lovino. Tomorrow, I need to copy off of your Chemistry notes. And also, Bella's holding a party Saturday night at 8. Try to come, okay? It's a no alcohol party and Bella would love it if you came. Talk to you tomorrow."_ the phone said just as the bathroom door swung open, the knob hitting the wall.

A shirtless British blonde walked out of the room wearing only a pair of dark red pajama pants with only a cream towel draped over his shoulders stepped out of the room.

He sighed deeply as he grabbed his phone and saw that he had a message.

He played it and Lovino began to talk.

_"Hey, lazy bum! It's Lovino. Tomorrow, I need to copy off of your Chemistry notes. And also, Bella's holding a party Saturday night at 8. Try to come, okay? It's a no alcohol party and Bella would love it if you came. Talk to you tomorrow."_ He went into his contacts, found Lovino, and called him.

The phone kept ringing and the blonde tried his hardest not to groan as Lovino's message box began to play.

"Hey, Lovino. It's Arthur. I just wanna say that I'll try to see if I could come. I have to take an exam sometime this week, but I don't know when. So, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Arthur said as he hung up.

He walked over to his desk and sat down, where there was a recent project that he was working on. It was almost finished. All he had to do was wire the red, blue, and yellow wires correctly and in the right order or else it would explode.

And all of his projects would always explode, since something had to be spilled onto his project plans. And this happened how many times?

Exactly five hundred and thirty times.

He looked down at his plans and looked at how to wire everything up correctly and in the right order.

Droplets of water from his hair dropped onto the sheet that told him how to wire everything perfectly, blurring up the words.

"CRAP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he banged his head on the desk.

** KABOOM!**

That made five hundred and thirty-one.

* * *

"Dude! Why do you look so tired?" Lovino asked the next day.

He had on a white Ed Hardy shirt with dark baggy jeans and black skater shoes.

Arthur looked extremely lazy with slight bags under his eyes and his hair extremely messed up with at least fifteen strands of hair sticking up in the air.

He had on a white button up shirt with jeans and black shoes.

"Ugh...I think I just might be seeing stars..." he trailed off.

Lovino sweat dropped.

"I'm guessing that one of your inventions blew up again?" he guessed.

Arthur nodded.

"Yeah. I hate how unlucky I am." he groaned.

Lovino laughed out loud as he swung his arm over Arthur's shoulders.

"Dude, chillax! You need to live and come with me! We can party all night." Lovino pointed out.

Arthur scoffed at that.

"There is nobody like that in this world." he spoke up while crossing his arms over his chest.

Or was there?

* * *

**I am so sorry that it is ridiculously short, but oh well. :/ I have officially run out of ideas and my inspiration has gone blank. My next update will not be for a while. Well, hope you review and you shall get a pie. (that is, if I get anything)**


End file.
